


Changing the Guard

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [25]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Changing the Guard

It was December 30-maybe the 31st at this point-Estel had lost track as the night had gone on, and she was working feverishly to finish the paperwork that seemed to multiply whenever she looked away.  As difficult as preparing for the Ithilien transfer had been, this one was even more difficult.  With the last transfer, she had been working with three others who were more concerned about getting the paperwork done than with self-care.  Here, though, she was working at home by herself-Mirial had gone home about two months ago at the end of October.  She also had to worry about making sure she ate, slept, and got fresh air or she would be dragged by one well-meaning family member or another to ensure that she did.  The paperwork had gone much slower this time, a transfer in to replace Rhys, equipment, clearance levels, assuring other members of Command that all she wanted to do was to be with her CG in the field instead of taking their jobs, taking the exams that would officially instate her as a Colonel-despite acting as one for two and a half years, politics, bureaucrats, a wedding to plan.  It was all incredibly overwhelming, she hadn’t really seen anyone outside of sparring or meals for at least a month.  She startled at someone gently touching her shoulder.  “Estel, you need to sleep.”

“I have less than 24 hours to finish all of the paperwork to send to the City with Gray.  I don’t have _time_ to sleep.”  She snapped.  She was startled when she was unceremoniously pulled out of her chair, swatted, and then settled over someone’s shoulder and carried towards her rooms.  When she saw the long dark-red hair, she winced.  Grandfather Nelya was the strictest when it came to taking care of yourself.  He had stayed in the Valley for the past four months, always finding something to be doing, instead of returning to Himring.  Grandmother Alma had been running the fortress in his stead.  Estel realized that he had stayed for _her_ and would let her fall apart and glue herself back together.  She hadn’t truly grieved yet, wanting to make sure that none of her family would be hurt when she did.  Maedhros finally reached her door and let himself inside.  “You can’t let your temper get the better of you, little spark.  Sleep.  I’ll be here when you wake up.”  He laid his granddaughter down and tucked her in before getting the chair in the corner of the room and waiting for her to stir.  Two hours later, Estel woke up, a silent scream on her lips.  Maedhros’ soothing baritone was immediately talking to her, trying to ground her to where and when she was.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were having battle memories, little one?  We would have understood.  Is this the reason you have been avoiding sleep?”

“I didn’t need the extra attention, and yes, it is.”

“Sleep.  I will guard your dreams.”

Estel slept for nearly 12 hours.  When she woke up, Maedhros was still there, working on “Is that my paperwork?”

“You’re quite good at keeping records, Estel.  I can see Elerondo’s influence on you.  This is the last of it, and all the rest has been signed by Artanaro.  Both of them want to see you in their offices after you get dressed and eat something.”  Maedhros chuckled at Estel’s expression, “And Elladan is _less_ than pleased with you at the moment.”

“Thank you, Grandfather.  I do appreciate it.”  Estel was going to be polite, even if she didn’t want to have to deal with the consequences.  She could guess why those three in particular had been mentioned, and she hoped that she was wrong.  Estel got out of bed, put on a pair of leggings and one of her old tunics that still fit, and walked out of the room.  Maedhros followed her, not trusting her to eat before heading to Elrond’s office.  Surprisingly, Estel simply stopped in her office to grab a ration bar before heading to her parents’ offices.

Knocking on the door, Estel was told to come inside.  “Father, you asked to see me?”

Elrond was more than slightly irritated with his daughter, so Gil-galad was the one to speak.  “Estel, I’m disappointed that you didn’t ask for help.  I do understand, however.  As your father, I cannot let this go, you know that?”

“I know, Atar.  I should have asked for help.”

Estel waited anxiously to find out what the consequences of her actions would be.

“As it happens, there is a new arrival from across the sea.  You will be escorting him, and he will be watching you.  You think that Uncle Nelya is bad?   This one is worse and is older.”

Estel bowed her head in resigned acceptance, noticing that Elrond had left the office and returned with a dark-haired Noldo.  It was Fëanáro, the creator of the Oath that brought such destruction during the First Age.  And more importantly, her great-grandfather.  With his return, the crown should revert back to him, but that was none of her business.  Estel smiled mischievously, “You’re going to have a busy few weeks, aren’t you?  Grandfather, it is a pleasure to meet you at last.  I’ve heard more than a few stories about you.”

“It is also a pleasure to meet one of my descendants and head of one of the best special operations teams in the Human Realms.”  Fëanáro spoke.

Estel smiled in recognition, “Where do you want me, Atya?  I assume that you still have business to complete?”

“You may go help your comrades finish packing up.  I’ll escort him to you when we’re finished here.”

Estel curtseyed and left the room.  She wanted to stay as far away as possible from her fathers for as long as she could.  It was probably the healthiest thing for her backside at the moment.  She found her way to the CG offices and became an extra set of hands, simply helping out where she was needed.  Eventually, the CG was ready to leave, Estel’s paperwork in Endis’ pack.  The group traveled together to the airport, where Gray and Purple would switch places, Gray taking the cargo plane with their horses to Minas Tirith and Purple marching back to the Valley.

Purple were in their formal uniforms as they marched, the front line being Mitherial, Cody, Zoey, Heimir.  The next line was Quinn, Estel, Hilde, and Waleed.  The third was Alan, Freya, Damon, Astraea.  The last was Tamaraa, Freodhoric, Hippolyte, Raashid.  Estel was calling cadence, which was a bit different from the standard formation.  Usually, it would be a male calling and he would be where Mitherial was marching.  Mirial signaled Estel to stop calling once they were through the forested path.  Estel then used hand signals to direct the company through the path.  They were leading their horses behind them. 

The Lords of the Valley were waiting in the courtyard.  It was a surprising formation.  The ranking was different than Estel had expected.  There was no true “head” of the line.  Estel called a halt, and Mitherial walked forward to the royals and lords.  “Majesty, Highness, Lords, Combat Group Purple under Colonels Ana and Cody and Lieutenant Colonels Mitherial and Quinn reporting for duty as ordered.”

“Welcome to the Valley, LC Mitherial.  I am Ereinion Gil-galad, and with me are members of my family.  We look forward to getting to know you better over the next five years.  Endis of Gray Company left the patrol schedule she used on her desk for your reference.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You can leave your horses in the stables and then come inside.  Good luck, Lieutenant Colonel.”

“Yes sir.  Thank you, sir.”  Mitherial saluted and backed away before signaling Purple to move towards the stables.  The group got their horses settled and then moved their packs to the barracks.  Estel had already argued with her family and would be rooming with the rest of her squad in case she was needed in the middle of the night.  The group quickly settled into a routine that stayed roughly the same for the next five years.  They got the mind healing and counseling they needed, and became emotionally and mentally stable again.


End file.
